Who's Your Mommy America?
by NotascrazyasI
Summary: Nyotalia Au. "What's the matter, Amelia?" Miss Chun-Yan asked. "Are you not feeling well?" Amelia shook her head. "That's not it!" She said, unhappily. "It's just that, I don't have a Mom."
1. Who's your mommy?

_**Who's your Mommy, America?**_

**_This is a Nyotalia Au that just popped into my head when I saw a picture of Fem!England and ChibiFem!America. I just had to write it down. Human names used! D: No way! It's my first time... 0/0 _****_*Whispers* She just made that dirty._**

**_Me no own the amazing thing called HETALIA! WAH!_**

"Okay, class." Miss Chun-Yan clapped her hands twice to get all the young children's attention. Twelve pairs of eyes drifted over to the small Asian women. "Tomorrow is a very special day, does anyone know what's going to happen?"

Three hands flew up at this. Miss Chun-Yan's eyes traveled over the three small girls. Her gaze swept past the young albino girl and over the athletic American. Her chocolate brown orbs caught on the muscular platinum blonde and she smiled. "Yes, Monika?"

The blonde shot up as if she had been stung. Then, as if her whole grade depended on it, she answered. "Tomorrow is bring your mom to school day, Miss Chun-Yan." Miss Chun-Yan smiled, and nodded. Monika sat back down with a self-satisfied air.

"That's right!" Miss Chun-Yan exclaimed cheerfully. "Tomorrow, you will introduce us to all your Moms!" Suddenly a small bell went off and all the kids ran out to do whatever they had planned for the rest of the day. Most were carried off by their parents, heading back to the home they shared. All except for little Amelia Jones.

When Miss Chun-Yan noticed this she kneeled down in front of the light haired girl. "What's the matter, Amelia?" Miss Chun-Yan asked. "Are you not feeling well?"

Amelia shook her head. "That's not it!" She said, unhappily. "It's just that, I don't _have _a Mom."

Miss Chun-Yan smiled and patted Amelia's head. "Of course you have a Mom, everybody has a Mom."

Amelia nodded in agreement, but inside she knew that wasn't true. Picking up her things, Amelia followed the rest of the children out the door. _I _don't have a Mom. Amelia told herself crossly. I have _Alice_.

**Crap. In my messed up brain this was only going to be a One-shot but it has apparently become a story. Wah! I don't have time for this! Oh well~ It was fun to type so far.**


	2. Tell me, Alice

_**Hey hey hey, Kiwi here! Going into major sugar withdrawal so I hope this isn't too bad. Hyper, thy name is Kiwi. Please review~**_

Amelia stomped onto the pouch outside the small house she lived in with her Nanny, Alice. She was _not _happy. Without a thought as to what Alice was doing, she opened the front door and shouted, "Alice! I need to talk to you! _Now!_" Then the peeved American threw her backpack to the ground and sank into one of the soft armchairs.

The nanny came down the stairs, looking shocked. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment from her young charge. "Excuse me?" She demanded when she came into the room. "I shall not be treated like a servant! Tell me what has you in such a bad mood at once!"

Alice Kirkland had been watching over Amelia since she was merely a babe. Seven years to be exact. Even in her terrible two's stage, Amelia had never treated Alice this way, and Alice wasn't going to let her start then. Amelia had always been a happy young girl, so what the hell was going on?

Amelia steamed. She didn't like people questioning her beliefs one bit. Miss Chun Yan had no right to say what she did. "I don't have a Mom, right Alice?" She asked quietly, suddenly afraid of the answer. But she had to know.

Alice blinked. So this is what it was all about? Alice sighed and sank down into the other armchair. She had always known that something like this was going to happen, but that didn't mean she had _wanted _it to happen. "What do you mean, Amelia? And sit up straight; you are a lady, not a mound of clay."

Amelia calmed down slightly thanks to Alice's normal complaint. Like usual, at this Amelia slouched even more. "I mean, do I have a mother. You know, like a woman who gave birth to me."

Alice nodded. "Of course. How else could you be here right now?"

Amelia shook her head. "B-but, I th-thought." Amelia was near tears. Why was everyone saying that? Of course she didn't have a Mom! Moms were loving, caring, beautiful women that were always there for you no matter what! She didn't have anyone like that, except Alice, but that was her _job_! Amelia sniffled. "I don't have a mom." She insisted.

Alice shook her head. "Don't be stubborn, Amelia. You know I'm right." Alice told her sternly.

Amelia realized that Alice wasn't just lying to her and promptly burst into tears. Alice took pity on the poor girl and handed Amelia her favorite handkerchief. "There, there." She said soothingly. "Everything will be okay."

Amelia pulled away, whipping her tears and snot on her sleeve, making Alice give her a disapproving look. When she moved her arm away, the stubborn look was back on her face. "Who's my Mom, then?" She demanded. What kind of Mom would leave her kid like this? Amelia wanted to find this woman and demand to know why she hadn't been there for her.

Alice flinched. "Well…" She started hesitantly.

"Tell me, Alice!" Amelia ordered.

Alice looked away from the girl. "I… I don't know."

Amelia blinked. "What?" She exclaimed. "How can you not know? She hired you, didn't she?"

Alice shook her head. "No, she didn't." Amelia opened her mouth to say something, but Alice cut her off. "When you were a baby, I found you in a field. There was no one there but you. I looked for your mom, but all I found out was that you had a sister."

Amelia brightened. "Then, I'll find my sister and she'll tell me who my mom is, right?"

Alice shrugged. "If she knows? Probably." Then, before the young girl went racing off to find her long-lost sister Alice brought her crashing back to earth. "But what if she doesn't know? What'll you do then? What if she _does_ know but won't tell you? What if you can't find her?"

Amelia turned around, smiling. "I'll find her myself, then!" With that, Amelia ran out the door.

"Amelia!" Alice yelled after her. "Where are you-" But Amelia was already gone, without even the name of her sister. "That silly girl." Alice said, before shaking her head and sinking back into the armchair. "I need a drink." She muttered before pouring a bit of brandy into her tea.

_**And the quest begins! Stay tuned for the next episode of Who's Your Mommy, America? We will be meeting CANADA! (Who?) Anyway, I was not kidding when I said that I would not be writing anymore KATWs unless given an idea. I'm on strike! PLEASE send in ideas, I actually like writing so PLEASE!**_

_**Click that button! Click it! Come on, just one click won't hurt you! PLEASE!**_


	3. Who are you?

_**Hell yeah! I got to chapter**__** tres**__**! I am awesome! Kesese~ (Don't hate me, Raindrop! I couldn't help it! I'm just awesome like that~). Read on! I command it!**_

_**Also, I kinda made Canada a little more… loud in this. And a bit of a rule-breaker. ***__**Shrugs*Canada deserves a little love.**_

It was cold. Very cold. Amelia's breath billowed out in front of her face and then flouted off with the wind. Amelia shivered. She had never been this cold. "Hello?" She called out into the dense woods. "Is anyone out there?" She glanced around her. The light was dimming as the sun sunk lower in the sky. This was probably her worst idea _ever_.

It hadn't seemed so when she'd first come up with it. The girl that Alice had mentioned was her sister, right? So she should have been born where she had been. Alice had shown her her birth certificate a while back so she knew where she was born. Amelia had set off right away for it, but it seems she had gotten lost. In a spooky old forest. "I-I'm not afraid." She told no one. "'C-cause I'm the hero!" Even as she said this, she shivered, but this time, it wasn't the cold that caused it.

"Hello… hello…hello…" A voice bounced around the woods. "Who… who… who… are you… you… you…" Amelia jumped at the spooky sound of an echo.

"No one!" She called back in panic.

"Don't be silly… silly… silly…" The voice called back. "I can see you… you… you…" And just like that, a figure appeared. A girl. "Hello." She said shyly. "My name is Madeline."

Amelia smiled, glad that she wasn't a monster or a *gulp* ghost. "Hi! I'm Amelia. And a hero!"

Madeline cocked her head to one side. "You look cold. Whatcha doing out in this kinda weather?"

Before Amelia could reply a feminine voice called out. "Madeline! Ma chère! Where are you, silly girl?" Footsteps followed the voice, growing increasingly nearer.

Madeline gave Amelia a wide-eyed look. "Hide!" She cried and dove behind a birch tree. Amelia hid behind a large bush, unsure of what else to do. Loud footstep neared Amelia's bush, and the eccentric girl found herself holding her breath. But the disembodied feet just passed by.

"Madi!" The voice yelled once more before muttering. "That girl…" Then footsteps sounded as whoever-it-was walked away.

Slowly, Madeline slipped out from behind the birch. "That was close!" She huffed. Madeline smiled at Amelia. "It would have been bad if Francoise found us!" Madeline paused. "Or you at least."

Amelia blinked at her. "Why?" A thought occurred to her and fear appeared in her blue eyes. "Is she a witch? Alice told me about a witch who had her house made out of candy. She tried to eat two children." Amelia shivered at the thought.

Madeline laughed and shook her head. "No, she'd just…" She stopped and shook her head. "Nevermind. What're you doing out here? It's really cold."

Amelia shrugged. "I'm lost," was all she said. It was the only way to explain the situation without getting into the whole story and wasting valuable time. She grabbed Madeline's hands, clutching them tightly between her own. "I'm looking for my sister! Do you know who she is?"

Madeline shook her head. "I don't even know my _own _sister, how could I know yours?" She gave Amelia a quick once over. "But you do seem familiar somehow…"

Amelia said, "I've never met you before though…" This was confusing and Amelia was still cold. She didn't want to stay out in these spooky old woods all day, but neither did she want to get eaten by the witch, Francoise. She shifted her weight and rubbed her arms, trying to signal for the girl to take her somewhere warmer.

Madeline noticed and gasped. "Oh! Sorry! Follow me." She turned around and started walking. She felt bad for leaving Amelia in the cold with nothing but a windbreaker for warmth. Unlike her, who had been prepared for the cold nights of her home, Amelia appeared to be more prepared for the wind and rain.

Amelia glanced around, hoping she was merely seeing things. The trees were slowly thinning and were replaced by _gravestones_. They had entered a cemetery! Amelia squeaked and clung to Madeline. "Wh-wh-why are we here?" She stuttered, fear lacing her words.

Madeline turned around to face the shivering girl. "What? The graveyard? It's a shortcut." Seeing the other girl's fear Madeline grew concerned. "Are you okay?"

Amelia shivered. She was standing on someone's final resting place, probably angering that person's restless sprit. She was too young to be haunted for the rest of her life! "What about… ghosts?" She whispered, hugging Madeline tightly.

Madeline shook her head. "There's no such thing as ghosts." She said matter-of-factly. Honestly, what parent would let a girl believe such a silly thing? It reminded her of someone Francoise talked about sometimes. What was her name again? Alex? Allen?

Amelia gave the other girl a wide-eyed look. "Shh! You'll make them mad!" She glanced around, hoping none of the ghosts heard.

Madeline shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you're acting like a scardy-cat! Let's hurry home before you freeze your butt off!" She gave Amelia's hand a tug.

Amelia's pride gave her courage. "I'm not a scardy-cat! I'm a hero!" Then – with her head held high – she dragged poor Madeline out of the graveyard. "No ghost can stop a hero like me!"

Madeline let herself be pulled out of the cemetery, but took charge once they exited. "This way." She said. It was refreshing, to actually be noticed and taking charge for once. It didn't happen often otherwise. She found herself liking the loud, eccentric girl. Opposites attract, right?

Amelia shivered again. When were they getting out of this awful cold?

Madeline stopped in front of a Victorian-styled house and looked around. "Francoise isn't here right now. We can go in." She opened the door that was two times her height and motioned for Amelia to enter. Amelia hesitated a moment. "Come on, it won't bite." Madeline said encouragingly.

Amelia shook herself. She was a _hero, _a witch like Francoise wouldn't stand a chance. She nodded. "Yep! Let's go!" She walked through the large oaken doors. A little expensive looking but strong and beautiful. Not that the flamboyant little girl cared much.

Madeline walked in after Amelia and with good manners, showed Amelia to the living room. "Would you like anything to drink? Or eat? I make great pancakes."

Amelia shook her head as she sat down on a comfy looking felt couch.. "I just wanna find my sister. And my mom." She replied stubbornly.

Madeline sat down on an armchair across from Amelia and set her chin on the palm of her hand. "If only I could remember who you look like, I would be able to tell you." She sighed and stared at the girl.

Amelia looked at the girl too. Now that she mentioned it... Madeline looked very familiar too. But why? She was certain she had never met her, at least that she would remember. She had long blonde hair that she kept back in twin ponytails and pretty nearly purple eyes. She was wearing winter clothing and as Amelia watched a polar bear lumbered over and settled on her lap.

Madeline got it first. "Oh! No way!" She pulled Amelia to a long mirror and she saw why she had recognized Amelia. "You... look like me..." She whispered. Then, slowly, she turned to the stunned girl beside her. "_I'm _your sister."


	4. You're my SISTER!

_**I really like this story, and I hope that you do to. It is quickly nearing its end though. How sad. But at least that means I get to focus on my other stories. Anyway, READ ON!**_

Amelia stumbled away from the mirror. Impossible! That was completely impossible! But, as she gazed into that mirror, the impossible was suddenly highly probable. The girls had the same oval face and the same straw-colored hair. They both had blue eyes, though Madeline's were more purple than blue. They looked to be about the same age, no more than two years apart, Madeline being the older. Could she really be Amelia's sister?

Madeline watched Amelia curiously, wondering how she would take this. Now that she thought about it, Madeline was taking all of this pretty coolly, but _she_ had always known she had a sister. It also explained the instant attachment to this girl. All in all, it made sense.

Amelia sat down heavily, letting everything sink in. "So… you're my sister?" She whispered.

Madeline shrugged. "Well, obviously I don't _know _that, but anything's possible. And this seems more than possible." Madeline could feel it in her gut. Amelia _was _her sister.

Amelia nodded. "I don't need proof. You _are _my sister." Then, Amelia's large eyes widened. "Oh! You're my sister!"

Madeline gave the other girl a blank look. "That's what I just said…" Was this girl stupid?

Amelia gave her a hopeful look. "Who's our mom?" She asked, rather bluntly. She was never one to beat around the bush. It's doubtful she even knew what that means.

Madeline's eyes widened. "Our… mom?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "You know, the woman that gave birth to us?" Was this girl stupid?

Madeline shook her head. "I know that. I was just… why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to! What kind of mom leaves her daughter alone in a field?" Amelia glanced around the expensively furnished living room. "Is she here?"

Madeline shook her head again and looked downcast. "I-I don't know who our mother is. Francoise said that she found me in a snowy field near here with my birth certificate and all that." She made a face. "Now that you mention it, I want to meet such a woman too."

Amelia sighed. "Coming all this way for no reason? That sucks."

Just then, the door was opened and a woman called out. "Madi? Are you in here?"

Madeline looked up at the voice that she heard every day and called out. "We're in here!"

There were footsteps and in walked a confused looking Frenchwoman. She had a lighter blonde hair than the two girls and cobalt blue eyes. "'We're'." She echoed. "Who's we?"

Amelia waved. "Hi!" She cried happily, not knowing that this was the witch she had feared only minutes before. "I'm Amelia! And a hero!" Thus was the regular introduction for the young hero.

The blonde Frenchwomen smiled at the girl. "Oh! You must be Alice's charge."

Alice! Madeline thought. _That's _who I was thinking of in the cemetery!

Amelia tilted her head to one side. "You know Alice? How?" This was strange. Alice didn't take days off, she was always there with Amelia except when she went to school…

It was Francoise's turn to look confused. "Hasn't she talked about me? I'm her best friend, Francoise Bonnefoy."

Amelia gasped. "Oh! I think I have heard of you!" She tilted her head. "Are you the annoying French twit?"

A lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck Francoise. Or that's how it appeared from the look on her face. "'A-Annoying?' 'French twit?'" She repeated, looking devastated.

"Now you've done it." Madeline muttered. "She's sensitive!"

Amelia shrugged nonchalantly. "Sorry." What was up with this lady? Blown to tears by such a common insult from Alice? If they were friends she should be used to this kinda thing. Amelia shook her head. What a weird lady. Then Amelia remembered something. "Wait! Francoise? You're the witch?"

Madeline facepalmed. This girl was so _stupid_! Next to Madeline, Francoise was stuck again. "Witch?" She turned to Madeline. "Madi, am I a witch?"

Amelia tilted her head. "But… aren't you going to eat me?"

Francoise's face suddenly lit up. "Oh! That's right! You were raised by Alice. Of course you believe in nonsense like that~" She stood up and enveloped Amelia in a hug. "Aren't you cute~ Don't worry, I'll take very good care of you."

Amelia stiffened under the woman's touch and then a thought popped into her head. "Omigosh! I've never met a real pedophile before!"

Francoise was struck once again and Madeline patted her on the back. "So bluntly…" She muttered as she cried. "What a devil."

"She didn't mean it." Madeline cooed, still patting her back.

"I did mean it. I've never met one before."

Francoise shook her head. "I would expect nothing less for the charge of _Alice_! That woman has no sense of grace and classiness."

"But she's not a pervert."

"I prefer to be called a 'lover'."

"Names don't change who you are, lady."

Madeline shook her head. "Francoise, this is my sister, Amelia Jones. She's here to look for our mom."

At this, Francoise flinched. "Il est trop tôt. It wasn't supposed to happen yet." She shook her head and stood up, clearing her throat. "Well, you have the right to know."

Amelia's eyes began to gleam with hope. "You know where our mom is?"

"It is very probable."

_**Annnnnnnd CUT! Yay~ That's finally over! Stay tuned for the next episode of Who's your mommy, America? I hope you enjoyed it! I COMAND YOU TO REVIEW! YOU MUST! Also, anyone got any ideas who America's mommy should be? 'Cause I've got none. ^^" Yeah… I'm a bwad girl.**_

_**KIWI OUT!**_


	5. Let's go

_**This might just be the last chapter! I'm so excited!**_

"What do you mean, 'probable'?" Amelia asked suspiciously. She crossed her arms.

Francoise sighed and walked over to a side table that was loaded down with envelopes. She picked up a envelope from the table and handed it to Amelia. The girl glanced down, confused. "What's this?" She asked, flipping it over to see if there was a secret message on the back.

"It's a check that was sent to me." Francoise said, taking it back from the girl.

"A check?"

"Yes." Francoise sighed again. "I get one every month from the same address with a note attached." With a fluid movement, she opened the envelope and pulled out a small piece of paper. She handed that to the American. The girl glanced down at it and took in the fancy handwriting. In this cursive was written the note _Thank you for taking care of them. _Amelia flipped it over, but that was it.

"That's it?" She snapped. "There's nothing else?"

Francoise shrugged and donned an apologetic smile. "Sorry," She said, her voice quiet and as apologetic as her smile. "Every letter was the same." She held up three more off-white envelopes.

Madeline shook her head. "But there's not really that much proof that it's our mom, is it?" She asked her guardian.

"No, but we do have an address and it's close by. It'd be easy to stop by and check it out. Even if they're not, they might now who she is." Francoise offered.

Amelia jumped with excitement. The trail was warming up and one way or another they'd be led right to her mother. Finally, after all these years, she would found out who her mommy was. "Let's go!"

Madeline gave her a questioning look. "Right now?"

"Right now."

**_I know it's short but it's all leading up to the big reveal at the end. This story is being but on hold for now since I still don't know who the Mommy is. Please, send in suggestions, they are needed for this story to continue. KIWI OUT!_**


	6. THE END! :0

_**Okay, I have no idea what Fem!Finland's name is so I just found a female Finnish name: Taika . Hope you don't mind. Also, I know I kept Sweden a guy in this but HOW ELSE CAN YOU MAKE BABIES? By the way this is THE END! **_

**The Sisters**

Francoise didn't come with them. Oh, she _tried, _of course she tried, but the girls refused it. Not that Francoise would let them go alone without a fight. The girls ended up wining. In fact... they locked her in a closet. How they even got her in the closet the world shall never know.

* * *

The duo came upon the address marked on the envelope, their breaths coming out shorter and shorter with both excitement and fear. They were almost tingling with these emotions. They were about to meet their mother. Their _mother_! The women that had given birth to them! It was no wonder they had conflicting emotions.

Fresh butterflies were born in their stomachs as they reached the blue door marked with the address they had been searching for. With one glance, they nominated Amelia the door-knocker. She was the hero after all, it was her job to be the brave one. So, with a deep breath she reached out her trembling hand that was curled into a fist and rapped on the door.

Their knock was soon answered by a short bleach blonde lady with eyes similar to Madeline's purple-blue orbs. She had a round face which was prettier than average. In fact, she was all around pretty. And young. She hardly seemed old enough to have had the two girls. Insecurity erupted in Amelia. What if she really wasn't her mom?

The moment she saw the two girls, recognition and guilt flashed in the eyes so similar to Madeline's it was almost unnerving. "Oh." She breathed. There was a faint Finnish accent lacing her words, not that the girls noticed.

Amelia recognized the signs right away. This was diffidently her mother. Anger flashed in her own eyes. "'Oh'?" She repeated. "'_Oh'?_" Her fist clenched at her side so tightly, her knuckles went white. "Is that all you can say to us?"

A pale hand came up to the woman's thin lips. "No.. I mean... how...?" Anxiety made her accent thicker. Tears reached her eyes and she stumbled back a step. "You weren't supposed to find me!" She glanced around with horrified eyes, as if to find who had led the girls there. There was no such person.

These words sparked something deep within Madeline. The normally cool-tempered girl's stomach churned and her face morphed with anger. "How dare you." She whispered. Unlike her loud-mouthed sister standing beside her, she got very, very quiet when she was angry. "How_ dare_ you."

The tears that had before only pricked the woman's eyes flowed freely. She took another step back. "Y-you don't understand." She whispered, her voice as quiet as Madeline's but instead of anger, her tone was full of nothing but horror and regret(and the accent). For abandoning the girls or the girls finding her, Amelia couldn't tell. It didn't matter, really. The anger in both sisters didn't dim.

Amelia took a step forward, her eyes flashing brightly. "Then _make _us understand!" She growled. "It's the least you could do after dumping us in the middle of an f-ing field!"

Their mother flinched, but her lips set into a determined line. Too quietly for the near-twins to hear, she whispered, "I'm not that girl anymore." She raised her eyes to the girls', realizing for the first time how much they looked like her. That made her lips twitch slightly. "Please, come inside. I promise I'll explain everything."

Madeline shot a quick glance towards her sister, her anger dimming to leave only a question in her eyes. Amelia -having been appointed the leader as apposed to the shy little girl beside her- chewed her lip thoughtfully. Through that cobalt door were all of her answers, but at the same time... did she want those answers? What if the answers she yearned so for were worst than she could imagine? Amelia pushed away such thoughts away with disgust. _I am _not _a coward! _With the smallest of nods to her sister, she took another step forward. "Alright."

**The Mother**

"Do you need something?" Taika -as she had introduced herself as- asked once her daughters -her _ daughters_- sat down on her worn couch.

The younger of the girls, Amelia, looked up from her mud-encrusted shoes. "Other than answers? No." She replied, her voice cold. It struck Taika, her cold tone. Never before had she really thought of how her decision might affect the two girls. But now that she did...? Man, what had she done?

The shyer of the two, Madeline, played with a strand of pale blonde hair that had escaped the confines of her hair tie. Pigtails were a cute look for her. Sadly, when she noticed Taika looking at her, she stopped playing with her hair and shot a glare Taika's way. This struck her as much as Amelia's cold tone.

Taika sighed. Where to begin?

"Well, I guess, I'll start at the beginning of my junior year. I was seventeen at the time and more than a little rebellious." Taika sighed again, but more wistfully than before. "Eighteen couldn't come fast enough. I didn't want to be ordered around by Ms. Denmark anymore so I ran away with my boyfriend, Berwald." Her eyes shone once again from tears. How long had it been since she lost touch with him? Did he still think of her? She hastily wiped her tears away. "Anyway, he had this cabin in the middle of no where and we stayed there for awhile. We..." At this, Taika's face began to flush. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, we had a great time but then... then I was pregnant with you two. Twins." Her voice cracked a little on the word, and she cleared her throat again. "I was young -only seventeen- there was no way I could raise a child, let alone _two_!"

Amelia's face grew red with anger again. "So you left us on the side of the road?" She snapped.

Taika gave her a stern look. "I wasn't finished yet." She flowed easily back into her story. "I considered abortion-" the two girls cringed at the word- "but I didn't want to kill two innocent babes. Adoption was better, but I didn't want my mom finding out that I was your mother, least of all you two." She gave the girls a wan smile. "How little good that did me." She got back on track. "Anyway, I knew of two women, Alice and Francoise, that would be willing to take care of you guys, so I decided to leave you in their care. When I saw each of them, I simply left you in a place they'd see you easily with all your information, except for who _I_ was. I still felt horrible, so I sent each of them a check each month."

Taika paused, waiting for the girls reaction.

**Amelia**

Amelia was burning inside. That's the only way to describe it. Man, was it painful. So, so painful. She had been so happy, so goddamned excited to find her mother, only to learn that she hadn't wanted Amelia in the first place. Unwanted, undesired, unwelcome. Discarded, Cast-off, thrown away. These words flashed through Amelia's mind, fueling the raging fire.

She had to get out of there before she started crying. On shaky legs, the pained girl stood. Then, without a second thought, she ran out the door. Now that she didn't have an audience, her tears flowed freely as she ran.

Amelia didn't stop, not even when Madeline called her name. She didn't know where she was running to. Just _away_. Taika wasn't there and that's all that mattered.

Amelia didn't see the woman in front of her until she rammed into her side. With a strangled gasp, Amelia fell back onto her butt where she stayed, covering her face with her hands and sobbing. Her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs.

Then suddenly, there was a comforting hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles. Startled, the tearful blonde lifted her head to meet green eyes. "A-Alice?" She whispered hoarsely.

The Englishwoman smiled kindly down at her charge. "Yes, Amelia?" The comforting hand didn't stop unlike Amelia's tears.

"What are you doing here?"

Alice sighed, but Amelia could see fond amusement in her eyes. "To find you, you twit! You just up and left! Scared me half to death when I found that frog in a closet all tied up." Alice then eyed the girl sitting in front of her. At the moment, she looked far to helpless to have done anything close to locking someone in a closet, but she had a nagging suspicion that was exactly what happened.

A grin grew on Amelia's face, and before she knew it she leapt at Alice, burying her nose into Alice's neck and whispering, "_Your _my mommy, Alice."

Alice just sat there stunned until a smile reached her lips. She placed a kiss on the little girls forehead. "You've always been my daughter, Amelia. It didn't -doesn't- matter that I didn't give birth to you. I love you just as much as I would have if I _had_ given birth to you."

"I love you too, Alice." Amelia muttered, not used to admitting such a thing. Alice laughed.

"Amelia!"

Amelia let go of Alice and turned to see Madeline running down the street towards her. She leapt to her feet, guilty for leaving her sister alone with _that _woman. Madeline, however, appeared perfectly fine as she came to a halt, panting, in front of Amelia. She was even smiling. "There you are! You just ran off and I was so worried!"

Amelia grimaced, feeling rather unhero-like. "Sorry." 'Sorry' didn't even cover it. How could she have just ran out like that? What kind of sister was she? Madeline must have been feeling the same as her, and she just _left_ her there to deal with it. That was beyond cruel.

Madeline shook her head with a smile. "Nah, I'm fine. Francoise came in and then yelled at Taika. It was so funny!"

Beyond Amelia, Alice raised an eyebrow. "That frog actually yelled at someone other than me? That's... shocking." Then Alice imagined finding the woman who had given up such wonderful girls. It was no wonder that Francoise yelled at her, Alice would have done the exact same thing.

Madeline grinned. "Her face got all red, and then she dragged me out of there. Then she yelled at _me_ for locking her in a closet and running off without her, but other than that, it was awesome!"

Amelia stared at the girl in front of her. In the little time she had known her, this was rather uncharacteristic. Amelia began to grin too. There was more to her sister than meet the eye.

"So, uh, who's this?" Madeline asked nodding towards Alice, who still sat on the ground where she had knocked over by Amelia.

Amelia turned to Alice, and with a huge grin said, "this is my mommy!"

_**~The End~**_

_**So, did you like the ending? I thought it was cute. It was a happy ending for all except Taika. Yeah, sorry about that. SOMEONE had to be the bad guy... I guess I was a little cruel, but at least I saved you from Alice's anger (Which includes an attack of poisonous scones and flying mint bunnies). Anyway, review as always. Flame if you have too. **_


End file.
